The War of Fangirls
by Dragorion
Summary: A party that starts out friendly, turns into a battle for the life a certain silver haired Twilight Wielder we all know. SoraXKairi,RikuXOC, OCxfriends OC, LeonXTifa. Has Sonic The Hegdehog characters as well. :D, and sooner or later Bleach characters :D
1. The Invites

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, cept my characters which are on my profile which I may have to edit.

All right peeps, this is my first KH fanfic. Wish me luck. And reviews are welcome, yada

yada, blah blah. This fic is sorta co-written by Lord Spectre, and Kawaii Overdose. Begin!

The war of Fangirls and Riku haters Ch. 1 The invites.

**Big office building on the world of Mobius**

It was about 9 in the morning. A boy about 15 years of age sits in his chair at the top of

his office, well fathers office. You get the point, and no he's not mouching, he just can. You could here Sonic The Hedgehogs theme, It doesn't Matter, version 1 playing in the background His pops own a multi million dollar company, he's rollin in doe. Sweet, huh, you'd think he's got it made. Please.

His name, Eric, a saiyan, one who is incredibly strong, I mean like super powerful.

Anyway, Eric had invited two of his an acquaintances, to his office. Spectre, robot created by a certain Metal Hedgehog, and Kawaii Overdose, or K.O. as you might

call her usually

The said two were just stepping in to the office when they heard the music playing "Glad you two could make it." said Eric from behind his boss man chair staring out the window.

"So uh, why'd you call us here now." K.O. and Spectre took they're seat at the round table, no not like the knights you lame losers. "I wanted to invite you two to a party being held to night"

Spectre spoke next "And the what would be the purpose for this little howdown your having?"said the cybernetic being to the fleshy.

"Ah just to celebrate my friends moving into there place in this building." Eric replied to

Spectre question." You guys know Sora, Kairi, and Riku, right?"

The minute she heard the name"Riku" K.O. anger flared up and a Claymore that looked like Saix's but had the colors of Demyx' s Sitar. "Riku, he's gonna be there?!" she began

swing the big ass sword around like the mad women she is around said silver haired boy

"Perfect, he's mine. I'll kill him!" "Actually, that's not gonna happen." said the boy getting the eccentric, crazy, nut job of fangirl who hates Riku, down…and angry

"What?! Why not! I have a right to kill those who I hate!" he turned "I'm not around and looked to her "I'm not letting you kill the Twilight Wielder, he's important to the safety of the worlds, including this one. It ain't happening crazy. I swear on Ansem's grave that

I will not let you kill Riku! All one, two, three of 'em!" he said standing up and slamming his hands against the table. "Even for a hot chick like you." "Fine, then I'm not going! And you're a fucking pervert!" Spectre who had watched them go on and on for a while

suddenly said. "Fact." Eric just looked at him and replied to his remark "Oh shut up fool"

he moved his attention back to K.O. "Listen, among the members of Organization XIII

that are gonna be there, Demyx will be there." The minute she heard those words. Her fangirl heritage kicked and she let out a squel (somebody tell me how to spell that)

"I'm in!" she automatically said. "I guess I'll come too." said the robot hedgie. "Sweet,

its in two hours. Now get the hell outta my office." Eric pushed a button and to the other

two in the office slid into whole in the floor only to land on a plushie pool of Sonic, DBZ,

Kingdom hearts, Tales of Symphonia and Naruto dolls. Back in the office "I'm so evil."

said mister diabolic looking back to the window.

Eric, Sora, Kairi, and Riku's apartment room some where else in the building 

The Keyblade Bearer, Princess of Destiny, and Twilight Wielder were putting the

finishing touches on the soon to be held party when Riku felt a chill down his spine

and began to shiver. "Why do I feel like my death warrant's just been signed." the

PA, turned on "Because I invited K.O. to our party" hearing this Riku looked fine.

Of course he then fainted.

"Well, he won't be awake for while. Wanna go through his stuff and look for info on

a girl he like and look for something we can use for blackmail?" ask Sora to Kairi.

"Okay." and the two rushed to Riku's room.

So how was it. R and R people, flames are not welcome, and I'm looking for someone to proofread my stories, thx. And spread the word of this fic if you like it.


	2. The party begins

Hey guys, back with chapter 2, glad you like the last one, from now on be answering at

the beginning of the chapter. Now to start, but first, Spectre do the disclaimer for me will ya?

Spectre: Dragorion doesn't own anything, accept his characters.

Chapter 2: The Party begins

Sora and Kairi had just got to Riku's door. They enter to see Riku had a flat screen TV

a DVD player, and all of his personals, dresser with pictures of him Sora and Kairi in it

his cd player, you know stuff Riku would have, including all the gifts he'd get from his

fans. He hated when they found him. They'd grope him, try to kiss him and occasionally

some of the more perverted ones would try to rape him. Unlucky guy huh.

"So Sora, what are we looking for" asked the red head looking around the room and admiring Riku's things. "Anything that may look embarrassing or whatever to humiliate

Riku." said Sora. It took a while but Sora finally came across something that might just do the trick.

"Hey Kai, take a look at this." Sora pulled out something that neither of them thought they'd find in Riku's room "Is that a porno?" said Kairi shocked that Riku had porno- graphy. It was something she actually expect from Sora.

"This is something I'd think you'd have."

"Hey. Where would you get the idea that I'd have one of these" ask the brunette.

"Well I figured that since you and I are officially dating now, you would well…"

Kairi searched for the proper wording for he next sentence.

"Don't even finish that next sentence Kairi." Sora stopped her.

"Hey Sora, wanna watch it?" asked a smiling Kairi in the sexiest voice she had.

Sora turned red as a cherry at the thought of watching something this dirty, with Kairi. "Um, ok." Kairi just smiled at him, took the DVD, placed in the DVD player, and sat next to Sora on Riku's bed. Now as we probably know already, Sora was nervous enough. Kairi just having her arms around him like that didn't make the situation any better.

About 10 minutes in, Sora was even red more than before, as for Kairi, well she different quarells, such retaining herself control. That is until now.

"Hey Sora, you wanna just make out right here and now?" Sora shocked at Kairi's question was stunned.

"I'll take that as a yes." and with that they began their little 'venture' into the unknown.

The Living Room and site of the party 

Riku was just waking from fainting about a half an hour sleep session from hearing that the instrument of his doom was coming to their house warming party. What was going through his head right now was that his fate was sealed. He decided to go to his room to

freshen up for the party.

When he got to his bedroom door, he was about to open it he heard a strange sound coming from behind the door. "Ow, Sora it hurts!" came a loud moan from inside "That was Kairi's voice." It took the guy a quick sec to realize what was happening

"Oh that's just nasty." Riku said disgusted. Yes, his two best friends we're doing the dirty

dirty on his bed in his room. All he did was walk away and hit the bathroom.

**1 hour later**

It was 5:30 and the first of the guest have arrived, greet by none other than Eric

"Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, how ya'll doing. Glad you could make it" said the host to the newly arrived guest.

"Wow this party's lame, where is everyone" called the super hype ninja girl.

"What do you expect? You guys are early."

Riku, pissed as hell, came out of the hall. "Hey Riku." Yuffie said walking over." So where are Sora and Kairi?" "You don't wanna know." was all he said and moved to the couch without another word. Eric saw his roommate's expression and immediately came over to figure out the problem

"And why are you in such an emo funk?" Riku looked to him and said "You'd mad too if your so called best friends are having sex in your own bedroom." Both Eric and Yuffie simultaneously said "SORA AND KAIRI ARE FREAKING IN YOUR ROOM?!" The pair raced to Riku's room to listen in on the action. "Umm, I'm gonna hit the bathroom." said Tifa racing in the same direction "Umm, me too." and Aerith followed her. The only two left in the room were either pissed off or disgusted.

"I'll be over here." was all Leon said and began to lean against the wall, like the anti social he is.

As for Riku, he was plotting a plan to piss off Sora something fierce. Its as if he forgot about K.O.s presence at the party later. All he cared about now was revenge.

2nd chappy done. Opinions are welcome, all that jazz, and whateva. R and R. Oh and I'ma need some reviews to keep this going. I need your help people.


	3. Sora's mom's a you know what

Yo, I'm back chapter 3. Listen I may only update on the weekend due to this stupid school.

Anyway, by the way, to Spectre, I didn't send this one to you to proofread, because wanted

this part to be a surprise. Sorry. Roxas, Disclaimer

Roxas: He own nothing but the stuff listed in his profile.

* * *

3. Sora's mom's a you know what.

The party has just officially begun, and it's off the chain so to speak. People were talking,

getting numbers, music was bumpin, all that. Lets check in with our buds shall we?

Our friend Squall, "Don't call me that." sorry, I mean Leon, was sitting on one of the couches having conversation with the girl he had met, hard to believe since he can be known as Mister Anti-social. Of course this guy could get a girl in what, like 10 secs?

"Hey Leon, I'd never expect you to be talking to girls" came the of the hyper Yuffie

Kisaragi from behind the couch. "I mean, I thought be up against a wall somewhere"

"FYI Yuffie, just because I don't talk much and that I'm talking to a girl who I think is attractive doesn't I'm trying to get in her pants" this last little comment sadden Leon's

new friend, good think he didn't notice it. "And besides, shouldn't you be trying to find

some guy that might be interested in you. It'd give you something to do besides sitting

around wasting your days back home.

Upon saying this Leon got up and went to get something to drink. That's when Yuffie decided to gang up on the girl Leon was talking with. "Listen bitch, stay away from Leon, he my boy toy, mine, I saw him first. Now if I ever catch you talking to him again"

with her thumb, Yuffie made a neck slitting gesture. They girl quickly made her way away from the couch

Aerith and Tifa were at the bar talking about, what else, Cloud "He's so dreamy" they said in unison. Well that was it let go somewhere else

Eric was gathering a lot of the attention; from the girls anyway. They were five very beautiful ladies around. "So, how ya'll doing" the girls all replied with a laugh. Oh yeah

he was enjoying himself.

Roxas, who had arrived a while before the party, was having a little chit-chat with his

other's girlfriend's other, Namine. That didn't last though, because a bunch girls smothered him, because 1. He reminded them of Jesse McCartney. 2. His Organization XIII cloak made him look cool.

Axel was busy setting stuff on fire, what else.

Demyx was rocking out to his sitar playing, on stage of course. "Ooooooh Yeeaaaah."

K.O. who was looking for none other than Riku, saw Demyx playing on stage and wanted to squeal But held it in as to avoid getting looks, yes she might've just killed all of the one who did, but that pretty much a different story.

Riku, who had finally thought of a plan to piss Sora of, he went over to Eric, told him the plan and the two got everything set, yeah they had to kick Demyx off stage, literally, which nearly set off K.O., but it was all good.

Sora and Kairi had finally come down stairs from there 'happy time', fully clothed

and exhausted, kissing each other a little, with a lot of tongue. Real sickening, ya know.

At the stage Riku held a mike in his hands and brought to his mouth "Alright, I'd like to give guys a special presentation. A song dedicated to Sora's only and only mom."

This intrigue Sora's interest and he turn his head in direction of his best friend in wonderment.

"Ahem."

(This next piece will be presented in song form)

Riku: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell

Sora's mom's a bitch,

She's a big fat bitch

She's biggest bitch in the whole wide world

She's a stupid bitch

If they're ever was a bitch

She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

Eric and Riku: On Monday she's a bitch on Tuesday she, Wednesday through Saturday

she's a bitch.

Then on Sunday just for a difference she's a super king kamehameha biatch

Have you ever my friend Sora's mom

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair,

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

She's a stupid biiiiiiitch

Sora's moms a bitch yes

She's dirty bitch.

Axel: Talk to kids around the world it might go a little bit something like this.

Demyx: **Plays the bea on his Sitar**

Riku, Eric, Demyx and Axel: Have you ever my friend Sora's mom

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair,

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch

She's a stupid biiiiiiitch!

Sora's moms a bitch yes she's just dirty biiiiiitch!

I really mean it!

Sora's mom, She's a big fat cranky biiiiiiiiitch!

Damn that fucking bitch Sora's mom yeah.

Every just stared for a few seconds, then broke into applause. The four performers took a bow and began to exit the stage.

"I'm gonna kill him." was all that came out of Sora's mouth, yep, he was pissed. Riku succeeded, and he could tell by the look on Sora's face and the sense of satisfaction he felt. "And that's payback bitch."

* * *

How was that one, yes, I did it. I had that idea idea in there for a while. R and R, people. I'f like to see some reviews. Oh, and I dare one of you guys to count the number of times bitch is said in this chapter


	4. Declaration of war on Riku's head

Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Don't worry Spectre, your in this chapter. Hey

guys, you think you can tell your friends about this fic, I want reviews. It'd help, thx.

* * *

**Declaration of War on Riku's head.**

"I'm gonna kill him." said a pissed Keyblade Master. "I'm fucking gonna kill him!" said Sora. The Ultima Weapon appeared ready to kill.

Sora charged toward the stage knocking everything in his way, out of it.

"Bitch get outta my way, move hoe, I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU RIKU, YOU UNCLE FUCKING BITCH!" said Sora as he bashed Selphie, and then Yuffie out of his way.

He was ready to kill.

"Hey guys I'm here." said Spectre, opening the door to see Sora bashing people out of the way with his Keyblade, calling them all kind of obscenities

"I'ma go out on limb here and say someone pissed Sora off?" said the android as Eric walked over to greet him.

"Yep, and it was Riku." said the Super Saiyan.

"Uh huh, I see, this will be good."

"Yep"

Over where Kairi was "Sora, stop, its not worth it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH"

"What the hell you just call me."

Tifa came over "Just don't mind it Kairi, he's just pissed. Cloud got like this a lot."

"Is he all you think about"

"Uh huh"

"Desperate bitch"

After causing a lot of damage an about 25 injuries, Sora hopped on the stage and swung the Ultima only to be caught by Riku's Way to the Dawn

"You fucking ass!"

"Oh please, that was just payback"

"Payback? For what?!

"Oh don't act stupid you dumbass. I know what you did a hour and a half ago.

"What the hell are yo-" then it hit him "Oops"

"Yeah oops." said Riku lowering his weapon as did Sora his.

Kairi raced to the stage "Umm, about that. See… what had happened was-"

"What had happened was you two had sex on my bed, in my room!" Riku

was furious. And of course everyone just heard him.

"Alright Sora!" call the King's captain who was hit by the court magician.

"Hey Sora, how was it?" call the King.

"You Majesty!" said Donald in his duck voice. Wak! "Don't mock me." Screw you.

"Give us a break Riku." Sora said "we got caught up in the moment.

"What were you two doing in my room in the first place?"

"Looking for something to blackmail you with."

"Yeah, and we found a porno."

All the girls in the room: "RIKU WATCHES PORNO?!"

Yep, that surprised them.

"That's not mine"

"Then why was it in your room." Eric said walking on the scene.

"I was holding it for Tidus, his mom was cleaning out his room, he gave them all to me

for safe keeping. I planned to give them to him here." said the silver haired boy.

Everyone started looking at Tidus, some with accusing looks. Others just didn't care.

"Uhhh, hehe" was all that came out of Tidus' mouth.

"Well, umm, sorry Riku" said Sora rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I take it you two watched the porno." Sora and Kairi nodded "You both got horny"

nodded again. "Kairi decided to just screw self-control and then screw you." Again,

nod.

Riku sighed "Well, atleast it good for both of you, right."

They blushed.

"Good."

That's when K.O. took out her Clamore started wacking people out of her way and moved toward the stage. "DAMMIT SORA, I CAN'T EVEN COUNT ON YOU TO

KILL ANYONE CAN I YOU LAZY BUM." she hopped on the stage and made

her move for Riku, but was blocked by Eric in a clash of blades.

"Didn't I tell you to back off." said the boy holding a Keyblade looked like the Oblivion

but had purple lighting streaks flowing up the blade and the jewel on the handle was purple.

"I couldn't stand it. I was ready to see Riku die. Then I'm denied what I've wanted for so long."

"Well to bad, now back the hell off."

"No." was all she said and broke the clash and swung her weapon creating a hurricane.

"Listen you losers, this a declaration of war." said the hyper active girl in the Chip and Dale shirt. "I'm gonna kill before this fic is over. Understand?"

"Ahh, get the crazy bitch away from me!" said the supposed Twilight Wielder whose supposed to be fearless hiding behind Sora's back. See Chain of Memories, its in the cutscene where Namine disguised as Kairi, tells Riku to wield the darkest rather then push it away.

"I don't appreciate that either Namine." said our Sora's little princess.

"Well sorry for saving your friend from one of Mansex's minions"

"DON'T CALL ME MANSEX DAMN YOU!"

"As I was saying, I'm declaring war on you Riku and nothing will stop me. Later

Ladies and Gentlemen." said the as she gave her tornado more force and spun toward

Demyx, sweeping him up and flying out the window.

"DEMYX! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU FINE LOOKING LITTLE WITCH!" said

Eric yelling at the flying tornado. Demyx was his favorite member of Organization XIII.

Also he was Eric favorite Kingdom Hearts charcter.

"Oh this means war." said the Organization XIII leader.

* * *

Here's my longest chapter yet. Gasp! Kawaii Overdose has taken Demyx hostage. What will happen next, sides will be taken, fan girls will attack and shit will hit the fan. What kind of shit? What else, the real stanky kind that's what. R and R. thx :D 


	5. Why she hates him so

Welcome back to TWOF. I gotta congratulate Spectre on his latest chapter of

The lives if Organization XIII which may become 14 if I can get him to give Eric's

Nobody, Xirec, you pronounce the c like an S btw. Any way Chapter 5, comin at cha.

* * *

**Why she hates him so.**

It was 5 minutes after K.O. made her kill attempt on Riku. The boy in question was in the corner, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. "She's coming for me, she's coming me."

"Riku, calm down, the bad lady's gone." Kairi trying to soothe Riku's anxiety or whatever.

Sora came over to the corner as well as Eric "Don't worry man, we won't let her reap your eternal soul/"

"Yeah Riku, we'll fight the crazy girl to the end. Hell we may not even need to beat her.

I think she likes me, if I can take advantage of that; I may be able to convince her to not

try to kill you." said the blonde Super Saiyan.

"Why does she hate me so, I didn't do anything to her." Riku was now shaking with shivers going down his spine

"Its because she hates all guys in anime, or video games, who are considered eye candy"

said the cyborg, Spectre leaning against the wall.

"Spectre's right, K.O. has never like those kinds of guys, she hate you the most however"

said Eric folding his masculine arms. "She hates you the most though."

"Its because of a little accident that happened on her 14 birthday."

"I remember it the most, I was there."

Flashback

"_Happy birthday crazy girl" Eric handed her a special crafted Autograghed replica of Demyx's sitar_

_Kawaii Overdose (A/N: you need to give me a name to use in this fic.) went ecstatic with joy "Its so beautiful, thanyouthankouthankyou" yep, she went crazy_

"_I knew how much you liked Demyx so I said what the Hell."_

_**1 hour later after the party.**_

K.O. was happily playing her brand spankin limited edition autograghed by the Melodious Nocturne himself sitar. Eric didn't tell her it was limit edition cause he knew she wouldn't stop talking and it'd drive him to the brink. Eric was listening to her play

since he was bored and K.O. made him stay to help clean up. That's when they heard the sound of a helicopter's rotor above they're heads.

One moment later a squadron of Riku fan girls burst through the windows and started trashing all the Demyx merchandise and replacing it all with Riku stuff and SoraxRiku

yaoi crap.

"What the fuck do you all think your doing to all my stuff .Do you know how much I had to pay for all that stuff?!" she yelled

Eric started firing Ki energy blast at the rabid fan girls. "Hey don't yell, just start you krazy bitch!"

K.O. mustered up the strength, which being hacked away with every piece of Demyx destroyed, to summon her claymore and start smashing fangirls down to size.

That's when a girl in an outfit looking a lot like Riku's which made Eric think she was the squads leader came in through the front door. "Hi, you must be Kawaii Overdose, I am Kayla, the leader of these girls and the Riku fanbase."

"Yeah and what do you want from me." Asked the authoress ready to cleave this girls head straight off.

"I've come…" she reached for the sitar as K.O.'s eyes widened." for this." she grabbed the sitar by the neck and destroyed it with dark firaga magic.

K.O. fell to her knees as her eyes in astonishment, or whatever. She was speechless, as if

her voice box was ripped out.

"You, do you know how much I paid for that!" said a furious Super Sayain who charge one of his own techniques, basically it was the Kamhameha wave, but instead of blue, it was a sparking electric yellow. "CHAOS CANNON!" and with that he fire the wave at the Riku fangirl. She dodges it and the beam, with the help of Eric's skill, changes direction to toward the air.

Once the attack is dispelled, Kayla, takes her leave and grabs on to the copters rope latter from the copter."

K.O was still on the floor. It was as if her spirit was shattered.

"Hey are you gonna be alright?" Eric asked her in hopes she was.

She stayed like that for a moment, and then it was as if something broke inside the girl.

…

…

…

She then snapped. A deep hatred for the Riku fangirls was created in her, along with her hatred for he one those girls worshipped

"I swear, that I'll kill them all, they'll be dead, DO YOU HERE ME YOU BITCHES, I KILL EVERY, LAST, ONE OF YOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

End flashback

"And that's how K.O. developed her hatred for you Riku." Eric looking down toward floor, leaning against the wall that Spectre leaning on earlier. The guest had all gone.

All those left were the residence, Spectre, Organization XIII, which was made twelve

because of the crazy fangirl. Others were King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, and Namine.

"That's so, so…" was all Kairi could say. She was sitting on the couch next to Yuffie, and Aerith.

Riku had gotten back his sense and was now sitting in a one seater while Sora was on a

bean bag chair across from him "We've heard that story from K.O. before. Except it was a little different."

"K.O. likes to exaggerate."

"Ahh."

"Well, what do you have in mind for dealing with it?" said Leon out the broken window.

"Well, first, umm. I guess we gotta gather allies, right?" asked Sora.

"Yep, its all we can do right now" said Tifa leaning against the back of the couch the girls were on.

"Well we got that taken care of. I'm sure you guys got a lot of friends that want to help you out." said King Mickey.

"You betcha, we'll do all we can to help you guys." said Goofy

"Yeah, we won't that crazy girl get her hands on you Riku. Wak." do you even have to ask?

"You can't count on us to help you too." said Aerith standing up walking over to Riku.

"I'm Cloud would too if he were here."

"Thanks everyone. I might just live through all this. And Aerith and Tifa, quit blabbing about cloud" Riku said.

"Riku, even though I am evil and lead a syndicate of insane nobodies, one of them being a cannibal" said Xemnas speaking a certain Flurry of Dancing flames. "I'll help you as well because she has taken of ours.

"Hmph, thanks you saps, now lets skip the mushy stuff and everybody get wasted." Eric

taking out a blunt, lighting it and smoking it.

"Yeah, this partay ain't even over yet." Yuffie said getting up and turning on the

And after that everybody partied half the night, and in the morning, they'd have to get ready for battle and boy, would it be a grueling one.

**R.K.H.C.O.R. building**

Kaiwaii Overdose had just entered her little home away from home, with Demyx a fox girl in a pink T and blue jeans, came to greet K.O.

"Arue, how've things been since I left" asked the authoress.

"Not bad, just boring. I see you bought home a present. The girls are gonna go nuts you know." said Aure, the fox girl, K.O. advisor, 2nd in command, and best friend.

"I do know" K.O. smirked "I think it will get them riled up pretty good. Arue, gather up everyone to the auditorium. I have something I wanna say.

Were going to war."

* * *

And there's chapter 5, yeah, not as funny as the rest, hey had to be serious to get this kind of fic. Don't worry the funny will be back next chapter, as well as a special guest. Later. 


	6. Time to pic teams

Back with another chappy, and this time I'm doing it earlier. Oh and K.O. I'm still

gonna need a name to use in this fic. Calling you that is getting old. At least for me

anyway. It seems no one decided to tell me that I neglected to put a disclaimer these

last few chapters. You wankers. Just for that K.O. you do the disclaimer.

K.O.: Your kidding right?

No

K.O.: sigh Dragorion doesn't own anything accept those listed on his profile.

Thanks sexy.

K.O.: Screw off.

* * *

**Time to pick teams.**

In the RHCKOR building our sexy evil villain was mobilizing her troops. "Okay, Demyx

fans and Riku haters, our war is going to begin soon and I need suggestion for allies."

said the aspiring authoress to her troop of insane fangirls.

"I suggest we recruit the evil bad guys of the world" Riku hater 1 said.

"Who would be?"

"I don't know, you're the one with all the contacts, you think of someone."

"ugh" groan K.O. smack her face. "You people are useless"

"K.O. I suggest you look into the assistance of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." said Arue

from behind K.O.'s back.

"Thank you Arue, at least I have one smart person backing me." Kawaii Overdose pulls out her cell phone and calls the aforementioned three.

"Yes, Yazoo speaking."

"Yazoo, its K.O. come to my base, I wanna speak to you and your brothers."

"Yes mother."

"HOW MANY GOD DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU IDIOT."

"Sorry."

K.O. hangs up the phone and sighs "I hate it when they call me  
Mother."

Quahog Massachusetts 

"What are we doing her again?" ask the spiky haired brunette as he Eric and Riku

walked up to one house on the street.

"Lets just say we're meeting with a friend of mine." Eric replied as he knocked on the door.

A fat kid with blue shirt and Black Baseball cap opened it

"Hey Chris, Stewie around?"

"Hold on a sec. Stewie, someone's here to see you! C'mon in you guys" the three stepped in the door and walk past the man of the house, Peter Griffin

"Hey Peter."

"Hey guys, here to see Stewie."

"Yep"

"He's in the study."

Sora, Eric and Riku walked into the house study to find a desk and chair facing a window like in Eric's office from first chapter.

"I heard about your little war going on." said the British voice that came from behind the chair.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could get you in on it." said Eric crossing his arms.

"What's in it for me."

"Will get you whatever you want."

"Perfect." said the voice as the chair turn around to reveal none other than Stewie Griffin.

"This is the guy you were talking about? He's a baby!" said Riku wondering why the hell a baby could save him from hell on earth than death.

"Oh he may be a mere baby, but he's the most devious, most evil, most destructive," Eric

said with a little more emphasis each most in that sentence "little boy on this earth."

"Um, okay…"

"I heard if him, he almost took over this world once." said Sora in his usual stance of having his hands behind his head and whatever else he does.

"Ah so my reputation does precede me." said Stewie doing the thing bad guys do with they're hands and what not.

"Yeah so you in or not?" Eric asks

"Of course. this war is against that fangirl you've got a thing for right?"

"I don't have a thing for her. We are or should I say were, just good friends."

"you like K.O.?" ask the silver haired Twilight Wielder.

"No."

"Anyway, come with me. its time to show you my little armory." Stewie pressed a button on his desk and a door opened to another room.

The four walked into the room which was filled all kinds of weaponry. From guns to knives and Swords to very sharp edged shields.

"Sweeeeeeeeeet"

Castle Oblivion 

Zemnas had numbers II-XIII or what was left of them round up all the nobodies in the area, was getting ready to move to the Organization XIII war base of operations in the world that never was.

"My brethren, one of your leaders has been snatched by another group of evil fangirls bent on killing the twilight Wielder. We a going to battle and get Demyx back."

The nobodies did whatever they do when Zemnas rallies them.

"We will now be moving to our battle operations base, the Castle that Never Was. Everyone get they're things together and get ready to die for you leader. Oh and by the way, we are siding with the Keyblade Barer and the other good guys."

That's when the nobodies got mad and started actually talking.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING ZEMNAS!

"HAVE YOU GONIE INSANE."

"SHUT AND NO MORE LIP!"

As you can see Zemnas rules over the nobodies with an iron fist.

"FUCK YOU ZEMNAS" or not.

"Glad I'm not him" said Axel from his chair, (you know the one from Roxas' memory showing all the organization XIII members KH2) munching on a chicken leg. A chicken shitted on him earlier and he made it crispy. Very crispy.

Zemnas called for his troops to start moving they're things and the members of the organization all opened a portal to the world of nobodies and each of the nobodies piled into the portals.

"Well, now that is getting together, I hope the guys can get those other teammates together" Roxas said looking toward the night sky.

* * *

And that's just part one. The rest will be next chapter, Janee or whatever those French guys say. R and R will you. If you don't I'll have to kill you. 


	7. Choosing teams Pt2

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry bout the late update, been keeping with FM+ and the new Sonic Games out, DAMMIT I WANT A WII! That Sonic and the Secret rings from

what I've heard is pretty good, best sonic game in ten years. Before we start the next

chap I wanna do a little advertising for Spectre, I saw one of his Amvs on youtube.

Kingdom hearts using the Crush 40 remix of Sonic Next Gen's His world. I'm listening

to it as I write this chapter. Check that out.

One more thing, I believe I said Sonic characters, and I meant sonic characters.

I don't own crap

* * *

Choosing teams pt.2

Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, three of the most babyish bad guys in Video Games, stood at the front doors to the K.O.'s base anticipating what would they'd do what get in and why they were called in the first place.

"I wonder why mother asked us to come here," said Loz, the biggest crybaby of the three.

"I heard that she declared war on the Riku boy." said Yazoo, who was probably the second most mature.

"Whatever it is, we mustn't keep her waiting." said the older of the three brothers and the leader.

After they entered the gate, who was there to greet him but Arue.

"Hello boys, its nice to finally make you're acquaintance, Arue, we spoke on the phone.

Come with me, K.O.'s this way." Arue led them to the board room where, she sat alone at

the back of the room sitting at a round table.

"Kadaj and company, good to see you three again. Join me at the table." she directed them and they sat down, lap dogs. "I called you here today to for a proposition. Join

me in my battle FOR RIKU'S EMO BASTARD HEAD!"

"Anything for you mother." the childish trio said in unison

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT SPOILED LITTLE CRYBABIES." said the authoress with fury.

Planet Mobius, Sonic Heroes base 

Eric, Riku and Sora had just entered the central control of the Sonic heroes, a group of heroic Saiyans dedicated to protecting the world from those who wish to control it. At the

computer on the opposite side of the room are trio were sat a boy no younger than 14 typing and running the systems.(A/N: you know him, you love him)

"Hey "Miles", how you been."

"You asshole I told not to call me by my real name." that's Right, Miles Prower, better known as Tails the 14-year-old genius with an IQ of 300.

"Just teasing, jeez you really gotta control that temper" Eric said walking over to the boy

looking to the screen as Tails continued his work.

"Ahem," called Sora.

Tails and Eric looked back and then Eric smirked "Tails, I'd like you to meet a couple friends of mine. The Spiky haired one is Sora, while the guy with the Silver hair is

Riku."

"So you are the other two chosen by the keyblade."

"Other two?"

"We'll explain it later." Eric then pressed the intercom button "Everyone in the building

report to central control immediately"

Hallow Bastion/Radiant Garden Whatever 

While Sora Eric and Riku were out searching for back up, Kairi went with Leon and the others back to Radiant Garden. Yuffie decided it was time Kairi got a good look at her old hometown.

"Come on Princess, its time for a little girls day out" she said pulling Kairi toward Market Place for some shopping.

"Umm, Yuffie. You sure we should be out here right now?"

"SHUT UP BITCH YOU GONNA COME OUT HERE AND ENJOY YOURSELF

GOT IT." said the Great ninja Yuffie in an underworld demon tone.

"Yes ma'am."

Back at SHHQ 

Most of the building inhabitants had arrived after hearing the announcement. They had all gotten reacquainted with Eric after not seeing him for so long .Sora began to examine the group that was in front of him currently. The First was Miles "Tails" Prower, the genius of the group. His hair was that of blonde Gohan, he wore a White shirt and with yellow

sleeves and yellow jeans.(A/N: Btw everyone has the same shoes.) Oh and his eyes were

blue

Then there was Knuckles. He was known as the Burning Flame of the Sonic heroes. His hair was long red dreads that went down to his shoulders, with sort of bang like Eric's.

He had on rip sleeveless shirt with a crescent at the top of it where the top of his chest

would and red sweat pants. He was 16 by the way.

Then there was a young girl about Tails' age, Cream. She was a brunette, whose front bangs were sorta like sasuke's from naruto, just shorter, to about her forehead. The rest

was tied up in a ponytail. (Some character's clothes look exactly their original Sonic forms so I won't give a clothing description.) She was playing with two chao, cheese

and chocola.

And finally, there was Rouge, all I got to say is DAYAM. She had white hair, (basically

like hair in bat form, no wings by the way. Plus she's got bangs like Amy's accept the top one is going up.) She was in her spy outfit, yeah she works for the government, truly rich

bitch right? Plus Rouge has some huge boobies drool

"Man is it good to see to see you guys again, some more than others" Eric said send his attention over to Rouge, not necessarily her face though he he.

"Boy if you don't staring I'm my boot so far up yo ass."

"Yes ma'am"

Knuckles chuckled (A/N: Rhyme)

"Hey I thought you never chuckled" said the young genius at the computer.

"Shut up Tails."

Tails snickers

"So Eric what do we owe this little visit from you and the Keybladers?" asked Cream

holding her chao buddies.

"I came for your back up. The Twilight Wielder is being targeted by K.O."

"What else is new?" asked Rouge pressing buttons on the control panel.

"Meh, where are Sonic and the other missing links in the system."

"Either running, chasing or watching the running and chasing." said Knuckles

leaning on the wall. "You know who's doing what."

"True."

Riku then got aggravated by all the talking "CAN WE JUST GET TO ME BEING ABLE TO AVOID DEAD BY CRAZY FANGIRL."

"HOLD YOUR HORSES RIKU!"

"Shutting up now." He then shrank into the chair he was sitting in.

K.O.'s base 

While K.O. was conversing with the baby bros. one random fangirl came in. "Sir, our sources have discovered that the opposition are acquiring help from the Sonic Heroes"

"Get Eggman on the line."

The fangirl dialed Eggman's base and tossed the phone to her boss.

"Hello Eggy, get to my base right now."

On the other line "Be right there."

* * *

What's K.O. got planned for the fat ass huh, I'm wondering that myself. And what about

this other Keybladers crap hmm? Next time, good bye. I'M RICH BICH!


	8. One sides set to go

Sorry for the lateness, I'm lazy ok. About the Sonic Amy and Shadow appearance. The hair is the same, each has one bang, I'll explain the rest in the story. Same shoes too by

the way, except Amy, They've been replace by shoes of the same design.

I own squat

* * *

**One side's set to go**

Kairi and Yuffie had finally finished shopping, anyone with them went back to Merlin's (I forgot if anyone was, screw you.) and were on there way back. They had bags of all kinds of girl crap. Clothes, accessories, jewelry, you get point.

"Well, did you enjoy your first Radiant Garden shopping experience?" ask the hyper

ninja lady.

"yeah it was fun, except for those times when you were dragging me, pushing me to try on clothes and that one time when you came on to me." Kairi answered

"Yeah um, see I haven't gotten any in a while and my hormones are going nuts"

"Ah…Tifa and Aerith aren't like that are they?"

"The only one who can arouse Aerith is Cloud and Tifa, well she has interest in Cloud and Leon"

"Leon, really? Tell more"

Yuffie then got an evil look on her face.

**SH HQ**

"AHHHHHHHHH" Came a voice from the other side of the door to the Center control.

and in came our fave blue spiky hair hero "Hide me now!"

"Good to see you too Sonic" said Eric sitting at the table in the center of the room along with Sora and Riku

"Whatever man."

"Shut up. Listen, Amy's on an insane fan girl rampage again."

"Tell me something I don't know! That's why I'm running for her, I mean we're together now but all she wants to do is fuck!" said Sonic hiding under the table.

Sonic had on a blue T over an open Red jacket with black streams parallel to the jacket

which went from his collar. His jean were dark blue and he hand warmers like Eric's except they were blue.

"Wrong Amy man. I'm talking about Kawaii Overdose."

"Sonic get yo weak ass from out that from under that table and FACE THE MUSIK! Music with a K by the way." said the cocky Knuckles leaning on the table in front of him. "You know she'll find you, she's on the way as I speak."

"FUCK YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! I AIN'T NEVER COMIN OUT. NEVAR!"

"Knuckie, don't tease Sonic like that, you will end up fighting" Rouge said putting her arms around his neck. That's when Knuckles pulled away and crawled under too.

"Shut up" he told Sonic who was grinning at the time.

"Oh Sonikku!" that's when the grin became a look of pure fear out.

Out of the doorway came Amy Rose, Sonic's lover, to his expense, and water princess of the Chaos Guardians. She had one a tank top with a heart on it, and blue capris

"Sonic, quit hiding under that table, you know I can see you."

"GO AWAY YOU HELLIAN. I KNOW WANT TO BE SOAR NO MORE."

"That's not nice Sonikku-chan." said the girl bringing herself down to Sonic's height under the table.

"YOU GO TO HELL! YOU GO TO HELL AND DIE!"

"Everyone shut the hell up. Its about time I explain why I'm here." said Eric commanding the rest. "Oh wait, one's missing."

And out of no where, the speakers and the room began spewing the remixed theme of our other favorite hero and bad ass. "All hail Shadow heroes rise again, obliterating everything that's not your friend" you get point.

And on cue, the doors open to reveal light and then a silhouette. "I'm back bitches." came the voice of the silhouette. He came out from the light and his appearance was known. He had on a greenish brown beater and a black trench coat. The coat had red streams coming down the shoulders (think of his fur). His pants were black like the rest of his attire and he had red eyes.

"Still as self absorbed as ever huh Shadow."

"Damn straight, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to talk about that."

**RHCHOR building**

"Let me get this straight." began the egg shaped doctor "You've declared war on this Riku boy because of some freaky fan freaks broke your stupid look a like guitar."

"ITS CALLED A SITAR AND YES I HAVE!" responded K.O. with a fire in her eyes.

"……… Works for me. So what our first plan of action"

"It was recruit an army and increase our numbers but I think were done with that. Now I just have to get my girls hyped on Demy-kun."

"You do that. I'm going back to base and perfecting our troops."

"Sweet."

**Elsewhere in the building**

"Kadaj, do you really think this will work?" asked Yazoo with a worried expression.

"Yes Brother, what if something bad happens?" ask the worried Loz.

"If it works, Mother will be very please with us. Plus we will have our big brother back. It will be like being a big happy family." said Kadaj, working on god knows what."

**SH HQ**

"So K.O.'s trying to kill Riku and you want us to help keep him alive." said Sonic to Eric on the other side of the table.

"Yep. Riku's completely terrified of K.O. and ever since his fan girls broke her sitar, which I got for her birthday. Well actually completely obliterated it."

"And you didn't chaos blast the hoes to hell why?" ask shadow sitting at the 90 degree point on left of Sonic. Basically everyone was sitting at this table at this.

"I would've blown K.O.'s house to hell with them."

"Ahh."

"So Riku, we get your scared, but the thing is some of us call for pay for our services." began Rouge. "Give me a good reason to help you out."

"Without a Twilight Wielder the worlds will go out of wack." said the boy in questioned or whatever.

"Not good enough."

"We can give you a lot of munny" Sora said with his munny bag in hand.

"Tempting."

"K.O. will kill Riku and eventually go crazy enough to take over the worlds and claim every jewel, crystal and gem stone in it."

"Well I'm in and if anyone is thinking of not helping to keep this boy alive will either get kicked in the balls or frisbeed in the chest. You all know who gets what."

This sent a shiver down everyone's spine as they knew what it was like to get kicked in the balls by rouge or hit in the chest with anything, I hear it hurts like hell.

"Its settled then, with all this help I may just survive."

"Don't count on it emo boy" Riku went pale and turned around to see none other then K.O. on the communications screen. "Hello all my old friends."

"Hi K.O." they all said as if they weren't warring with the girl on the screen.

"I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I'm ready to fucking kill that silver haired emo bastard right there." she points to Riku who is horrified. "Hopefully I won't have to kill

you all dead.:

"Is it really worth it K.O.? Is killing Riku gonna bring your sitar back?" ask Eric leaning back in his chair.

"No but its damn sure gonna make me feel better. And besides, you paid for it!"

"Yeah and made sure that bitch gave me money back cold hard cash and any other needs I might have had at the time."

"You are one sick guy you know that blitz?" asked Tails

"I know Miles, I know." then he was shot at. "Ha, I told you couldn't blast me even with your pulse blaster! Just because its charged with super chaos force doesn't mean you can blast me with it ya lil whippasnappa.

"I loathe you." he said cocking his blaster.

"I know."

"Alright Ms. K.O. we get it, your ready to kill Riku, we're not quite ready yet. Can please give us some more time to prepare?" said Cream with polite act going.

"Oh sure I can, anything for you Cream." then she cut off the screen.

"Sucker."

* * *

And there's chappy. 8. This is possibly my longest chapter. What are the pansy brothers up to. No one knows. And why the hell haven't I showed Organization XIII and Spectre

in so many chapters?


	9. Oh god no please not them

Yo, guess what, I'm updating early, and K.O. don't shoot me for what I'm about to do. Riku has to live.

Riku: I NO WANT TO DIIIEEEEE

I know, and Spectre appears in this chap. He hates sonic so we'll see how that plays out.

* * *

**Oh god no please not THEM!**

The guys were making they're final preps for the upcoming battle, making sure everything was perfect.

"Okay guys, its time you got acquainted with one of our other generals. And don't worry he's capable." Eric said to the rest of those in the room.

"Alright hurry and introduce him so we can all get ready for the fight" Knuckles said impatiently.

Suddenly the door opened and out came everyone's fave cybie, Spectre.

"YOU?" sonic said

"YOU!" Spectre said.

"You've met?" Eric

"THIS BASTARD IS THE SPAWN AND SEED OF METAL SONIC"

"WHAT?!" Eric said surprise

"I'M GONNA MUDALIZE YOU YOU UGLY BLUE HAIRED-" Spectre was cut off.

"G.I. BITCH!" Sonic attacked Spectre and they got into a super drag out dog fight in the command center.

"YOU GONNA DIE!" sonic scream

"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH YOU BLUE FREAKISH GORRILA" Spectre bellowed.

A/N: I'm dropping the saiyan thing. Lets just say the transformations are powered by chaos force that resides inside those who can use it. It is from the Sonic comics, Spectre might have read a few since he's from England. Wiki it. Back to story.

"YOU SHANT LIVE!" Spectre screamed again with rage of a thousand Goku's and Vegetas.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO." they shut up from hearing Amy's command. "Now Eric, you're saying that Sonic's arch enemy's creation's spawn is our general?"

"Yeah, Spectre was at the party when K.O. declared vengeance."

"I told him I'd help keep Riku alive, plus he gave me 3000 munny."

"Figures." Sonic said with his hands in his pockets.

"Screw you blue haired freak."

"Don't start you two. Now lets get to the debriefing and all that bull." Eric said sitting back in his chair.

RHCHOR base 

K.O. was standing on stage in front of her troops.

"Okay girls, I think its time for a little motivation. PULL HIM OUT ARUE-NEE CHAN."

Arue brought a cage with who else inside, your favorite Melodious Nocturne.

"OH MY GOD ITS DEMYX."

"LET'S KISS HIM."

"KEEP THEM AWAY"

"THE THREE GIRLS WHO KILL THE MOST BATARDS GETS TO KISS HIM" K.O. said which cause the crazy fan girls to squeal like mad. "AND IF ONE YOU KILLS RIKU, YOU GET A DATE WITH HIM BUT NOT UNTIL AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM IN MY ROOM."

"NO, WE WANNA HAVE OUR FUN WITH HIM FIRST!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"YES MA'AM!"

"I want my mommy." and off K.O. took Demyx off to do who knows what.

**Castle that never was: Hall of Empty Melodies**

Namine, who hangs with the organization every now and then, was looking after the formless nobodies to make sure they didn't get too impatient while waiting for the Organization to finish up with they're preps for the upcoming battle and well, lets just say thing weren't going to well.

"Take off your dress!"

"Yeah take it off!"

"Will all of you calm down. Jeez these things are annoying." she said trying shut them up

"Take off everything you have on you little slut you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE PERVERT ASSHOLES BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND DESTROY YOU ALL!" okay now they shut up

"YES MA'AM."

You see Namine and Kairi are a little unstable. If they were complete, neither would be like they are. Namine: Evil but innocent, Kairi: Nice but freaky if you get what I mean. XD

"What the hell was that?" Roxas came wondering what the noise was.

"Oh that was just me shutting up the lower nobodies." she said sweetly

"Riiiighht. You got mad again didn't you?"

"Shut up or I'll destroy you too."

"Shutting up and leaving now." and he headed back to the room where the organization

has there little talks and such. You know the white room with all the chairs. He went through with one of those portals of course

"Well Namine's happy as ever."

"Try angry Roxas." Axel said eating chicken bone from who knows what.

"So have we finished our preps and crap cause this gunslinger is ready to party" Xigbar

said twirling his gun.

"Actually we are. Roxas, tell Namine and the other nobodies to go to the Sonic Heroes

base." Xemnas said

"Not without Axel!"

"No f'ing way!"

"Conditions agreed to." and he and the rest were gone.

"Curse you Roxas."

Roxas had a big ass grin on his face.

**SH HQ**

"Okay, some of our other allies should be here in 3, 2, 1." Eric said calling

Xemnas' arrival.

And on cue entered the organization's 1,2,3, 4, 5, 6, you know what screw this, everyone was there but Demyx, Axel and Roxas.

"Say hello to Organization XIII guys." and everyone exchanged hello.

"Hey where's Roxas?" Sora asked looking for his other self.

"Axel's missing too." said the silvery haired twilight wielder.

As if on cue Roxas came out of a dark portal with Axel following behind.

"Run run away!"

"What he said!"

And then Namine came out with a big hammer.

" I TEAR YOUY BOTH LIMB FROM LIMB. MUHUHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I assume she's pmsing." Eric said drink a soda.

"You'd be right on that one." Xigbar says drinking another soda.

"ME NO WANT DIE. ROXAS CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!" Axel screams

"DON'T LOOK AT ME MAN. SHE WANTS ME DEAD!" Roxas ran as fast he could to

avoid Nobody death

Eric sighed "I didn't want to do this. Knux. Would you?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP DAMN YOU ALL!" shouted Knuckles getting everyone attention. "Now let Eric speak so we can get fighting already."

Eric folded his finger together. "Now, back to business. We still have one more ally to gain for this upcoming battle. We still haven't made the connection to them yet, but that's because we had no idea where they are. Now we do."

"So who is it already." ask Larxene the Savage Nymph who was playing with one of her knives

"I know you guys are gonna be mad at me but believe its all for our cause."

"JUST GET ON WIT IT WILL YOU!" they all said in unison.

"Well our final ally is…"

They all looked on anticipation.

"Is…"

They all leaned into hear.

"The Riku Fanbase."

All: OO

Camera zooms to outside HQ.

Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Camera switches to outside town.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Camera switches to Hollow Bastion

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"What in the hell was that?" Yuffie asked, now back at Merlins.

"Sounds like people saying no in unison." Kairi said trying some of her new clothes

on in the next room.

"Uh huh."

Then Merlin comes in. "Did anyone else hear people noing in unison."

"Yes we did Merlin."

"Mmhmm. I hope it's not an omen.

* * *

Guys disregard what it say at the top. I started this weeks ago an never finished till today. Sorry. Oh and K.O. Eric's Keyblade is the Beast within. You'll know why later. R and R. 


	10. Riku Fanbase infiltration

Back with the next chapter and listening to his world writing it. K.O. I gotta do what I gotta do. It turns out that those who have the most chance of standing to your author powers are those you hate and no I won't be adopting any Naruto characters into this

fic, I might however reveal the two Keblades Sonic and Shadow use.

* * *

**Riku fanbase infiltration**

The Riku fanbase, one of the most notorious groups of fangirls known to man. These girls all love and worship Riku to much, and when I say to much I mean way past obsessed. I mean I guess I could see why they like Riku so much, he's my fav KH character to but that's off topic.

We come to Eric Sonic and Shadow in 3 miles out from the entrance to the place which by the way has a two giant statues of Riku in front of it.

"I still can't believe you decided to work with the Riku fangirls. I mean we already have Shadow, we're protecting Riku and now you want to go and make that girl even angrier then she already is. Your bold brother, real bold." said Sonic doing his traditional stretches starting with his legs.

"I'd say he's bit off his rocker" Shadow had his arms folded in his usual fashion.

"I know its risky but we gotta keep Riku alive. He's the freaking Twilight Wielder plus he dies the fangirls that lie in that will go nuts and try to take over the world." Eric replied. He didn't want to work with these girls but he figured that it would be way of paying back the dept of a certain sitar they butchered. "We better get going. This is gonna be a long day."

"More like considering its us. And besides, we ready got one fangirl who's gonna take over the world in the future anyway and she's got way more power than these freaks " Sonic said getting into a crouching stance getting ready to run.

(A/N: that thing about another world dominating fangirl is a reference to the Fanfic "Me Myself and Sonic" by LZ. It hilarious go to the Sonic stories, find it and read it. You will laugh.)

"Alright Shadow you call it."

"3, 2, 1."

"Here we go!"

And the three speed demons blasted off creating a sonicboom each.

**RHCHOR base**

"K.O. Kadaj and his boys want us for something." Arue said in front of K.O.'s door.

"Can't it wait I'm busy." she said from behind the door

"He said it involved his Big Brother!"

"Big brother? Hold on sec." two minutes later K.O. Her hair was all frizzy from her little "thing" with Demyx.

"K.O. you look like a hot mess." Arue gave her a comb and she fixed the Hot mess that

was her hair.

"Alright lets see what those two were talking about." and she went off to find Kadaj Loz and Yazoo.

"Okay so what is this I'm hearing about you guys talking about your brother?" K.O. asked them.

"Dearest Mother." "DON'T ME CALL ME MOTHER DAMN YOU!" "We've found away to bring our dearest big brother back to this world in all his glory, The Swordsman of the dark, the Long Sword carrying beast, The One Winged Angel! Sephiroth!" if you asked me he put too much hype into Sephy.

"You guys can't get us Sephiroth? How?"

"A summoning ritual K.O." replied Kadaj. "It will take some time to prepare but it can be done."

"This is perfect. I always wanted to work with Sephiroth. Just awesome!" K.O. squealed. "I wanted done quick, now get to work! Arue get them what ever they need to get us our

One Winged Angel okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Hollow Bastion**

While Kairi and Yuffie were partying, Tifa and Leon were doing a bit off training you could say. They were off sparing at the Great Maw. Leon holding his gunblade as a defensive measure as his was up against the wall.

"Take this!" Tifa sent one of her punches only to find nobody home. Leon sidestepped and Tifa found her hand stuck in the rock. "Didn't see that coming."

'They never do, I think that's enough for today Tifa. I'm getting a little tired anyway." said Squall "That's Leon!" trying to catch his breath.

"A little tired Leon? You're panting like crazy. Come on I'm getting hungry anyway." Tifa put her foot against the rock and pulled her hand out of it.

That's when Yuffie came out of the Crystal Fissure. "Hey guys this just in. Eric and his brothers just went off to the Riku fanbase to get them to help us out."

"Hmm" Leon paused. "I hope he knows what he's doing. The obsession those girls have with Riku could kill him."

"We'll know when the guys check in again so lets hope that we can get them to help us. Even if we don't it, we need their numbers" Tifa commented.

"We'll know soon enough. C'mon Merlin's wants to say something to us." Yuffie grabbed the two by their wrist and dragged them back to Merlin's. "So anything happen while you two were, any kissy kissy?"

"SHUT UP!"

**Crazy Riku fan bitches base**

Sonic Eric and Shadow were busy dodging bullets from the super cannons and beams being fired by the fangirls. They managed to make it to the center of the base where the leader should be.

"Why the hell are dodging all these blast when we could just kill them all?!" shadow asked before dodging a missile that was shot at him.

"We gotta keep them alive if were gonna get Kayla to agree to side with us. She runs everything that involves this fanbase. With her connections our chances of taking down K.O. will be that much easier."

"Can we at least bust out the Keyblades?" ask sonic running around trying to not get shot.

"NO!"

Then a giant Riku robot looking thing raised on a lift from out of the ground and pulled out a blew up version of Riku's Soul Eater.

"Okay now we bust out the Keyblades." They all regrouped front of the bot and summon a weapon. Shadow called forth the Oblivion, Sonic, Ultima and Eric summon a new Keyblade (And K.O. this is what his Keyblade looks like, the last one was a prototype look. This is the real look. It still has some of the same traits such as the original though). It was white, had the Oblivion's hilt, the blade was a typical double edge long sword, not long long more like short long. Think Kratos Aurion's sword that he had at the beginning of Tales of Symphonia. The blade trim was your typical sword color, mirror white and the center was black. At the top of the blade was two things that look like a parallelegram. that was sideways.

Yeah it looked like that but wider and there was one on each side of the blade. I hope that give you a good idea. They were split not connected so you could see the edge of the blade. The part that formed the key tooth was a silver dragon wing, shaped like the usual wings that are on a back, and it was upside down.

"Okay, lets do this."

"LETS KILL!"

"Party time!"

* * *

And so we have our selves a boss fight. We know who'll win, but lets just watch anyway.What did Merlin want to tell Leon and the others, will Sephiroth be summoned. We'll find out next chapter. NOW GIVE ME MY MONEY! 


	11. GIANT RIKU THING THING!

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating. My pc's been sucky we had to get another one (rebuilt one) and it got messed up again and it had to get fixed and now its even worse.

Plus life's been hectic and I've been lazy. Let me know if you think I should adopt Bleach characters into this fic cause I'm changing Eriko's weapon to a Zanpakutou. Sonic and Shadow no longer have keyblades. On to the fic!

**War of Fangirls 11: GIANT RIKU THING THING!**

The Army of KO was currently getting ready to mobilize. The leader herself and her "pet" Demy-chan stood in a balcony type thing with Arue overseeing everything. KO is sitting on her throne of insane fangirlness "Ladies the day has come when we take our revenge upon this Riku fan bitches! Are we ready!

"YES WE ARE MA'AM!" the fangirls yell in unison. Crazy people.

"KO, my sources tell me that Eriko Sonikku-san and Shadow have gone to the Riku fanbase." Arue says in KO's ear.

"Oh so they want play that card huh? Okay. Kadaj, is the summoning ready?" he asks

"Yes KO-sama. My big brother will be here within the hour."

"Peeeeeeerfect" she purrs while petting her pet Demyx who is in a Dog suit by the way.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" he says.

"Because you are my sexy cute little slave dog that why! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The army goes.

"Now after Sephiroth is brought here we mobilize and move out!"

"FOR THE DEATH OF RIKU!"

"_I swear I hang around the crazy people too much."_ Arue thinks to herself

Hollow Bastion 

Kairi had gone with Tifa for a little hand-to-hand training. Lately since Kairi had been wanting to be able to fight with Sora and Riku she asked Tifa to teach her Martial Arts.

"Now this will probably be our last sparring match before the real fight begins. We have to be ready for when we have go up against a thousand crazy people. You up to it?" Tifa asks.

"Yes Sensei!" Kairi enthusiastically says. As they reach battle field of the 1000 heartless battle, an arrow hits the ground with a letter attached to it. Tifa takes the letter and reads it out loud. "We attack in one day. We hope you have Riku's casket picked out. KO."

Kairi looked at the letter and then Tifa. "It sounds like we should tell the others of this news."

"Yeah we should." Without getting in their practice the head back to town. Its about to be hell in the worlds an it all started out with a damn party. WHAIT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO. I ASK YOU!

Merlin's house 

Riku and Sora were back from Mobius and were discussing a battle plan with the others.

"I say we just blow their whole base up." Sora says

"No way that's lame. Lets throw kunai and stars and Level 3 magic at them!" Yuffie's plan.

"To predictive. We can't just use a strategy. That they'll know we'd do. All out assault is useless. We could slowly dwindle their supplies until they don't have anything to fight with."

"I SAY WE JUST KILL THEM ALL BEFORE THEY KILL ME!" Riku outbursts. There was a short pause and then.

"Hey lets go with that!" They all said in unison

Just then Tifa and Kairi burst in through the door. "KO's army attacks tomorrow!"

"Oh shit!" again everyone says in unison.

"IF THEY KILL ME I WILL HAUNT YOU ALL!

"SHUT THE FUCK RIKU!" Again everyone says in unison. There is a lot of that around here, must be a bug.

"Okay now's a good of time as any, you guys heard that big bunch of people screaming no right?" Sora asked the crew.

"Yeah we did. We had a feeling it meant something bad."

"Its bad its sorta good. That was me Riku and the rest of Eriko's friends"

"So what was it for?" Kairi asked

"You guys better sit down." They sit "No stand up." They stand "no sit." Sit. "No stand." They stand. "Wait no sit."

"JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Again they, in unison.

Sora swallows. "Eriko made an alliance with the Riku fanbase."

OO Everyone's eyes widen and Riku and Sora cover their ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the remainder of ther gang screamed so loud it could be heard on Mobius.

Mobius: Sonic Heroes HQ 

Tails hears the noise. "The must know about the Alliance"

"Well we had the same reaction so it was expected." Said the brunette girl holding the chao."

"Hey Tails did Sonic and the guys reach the crazy Riku girls' fan base yet?"

"Yeah they're there. Can't say they are doing what they came to do though." Said Miles "The name is tails!" right Tails. He was monitoring the three speed demon's progress through the base. They were marked as the Yellow, Blue and Dark Red dots zooming all over the screen. "right now they're fighting I'm guessing."

"Those lying hypocrite bastards, they tell me I can't go because I'll likely kill someone and then go ahead and start beating up on people themselves." He says now angered a little.

"Its not like they're killing anyone. Unlike you they have some self control." Said Rouge leaning on a near by control panel.

"Watch it you!"

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me!"

"Don't start you two." Any said pulling her hammer out of no where. "Save your strength for the upcoming battle.

"She's right, got an email from KO. They attack tomorrow and she says there will be a special guest.

"That doesn't sound good." Cream said looking at the screen.

"What about Sonic. Should we tell them?" Amy says sounding a little worried.

"They'll know soon enough"

Riku Fan base 

Sonic Eriko and Shadow are blazing around the room at who knows how fast avoiding bullets and shit just coming at them for now apparent reason

"jeez why is it that they have start shooting at us like crazy bitches." Sonic said after landing on a wall then jumps jumping away to dodge a missile that homed in on him

Shadow pulled out two of his special stash of guns started blasting laser cannons that were attached to the walls. "One, their insane, two Eriko's owes their leader money."

Eriko pulled out his Zanpakutou and slashes through a Riku bot. "Give me a break when I have it I can't get it to them then when I don't and they come looking for me, this happens!" he cut through another bot then backed away before it could explode.

Just then a large door opened and a large um well have naked Riku bot with nothing but boxers on came out.

"Okay they are way to obsessed" shadow putting his guns away and spawning a Rocket launcher

Sonic placed his Wild Fire ring on his finger. Its not Shahra's ring but it allows him to access the powers it gave him. "Heh, no problem."

"Man, that thing has a…OH GOD MY EYES!" covers his eyes. "This girls are even more perverted then me!" removes his hand and takes hold of his sword. "We destroy one giant bot and then another one come out of no where naked! Well I guess I'll just have to release my blade." Eriko places two finger to hilt's end of the blade. "STORM RAIKIRYU! Eriko slides his fingers down changing the sword. It now looks like the original sword Saya from Blood Plus used. If you think about it looks like a bolt.

"Its on girls. You called out the thunder, now get ready for the BOOM! ATTACK." And so the battle against the boxer wearing Riku bot. And now the battle begins for real!

Well there's my new chappy, I'm probably gonna get at for being late as hell but who the hell cares right? Oh let me know if you want a Zanpakutou KO.


End file.
